


Secrets

by Bubblesmut



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline and Bubblegum are sitting under a tree and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Marceline and Bubblegum lay beneath a large, ancient tree, the bright leaves shading them from the now setting sun. Shades of red pour onto the lovers, bathing them in a pool of dying sun. Bubblegum is nuzzled tightly into her lovers arms, her head tucked beneath Marceline's breasts. Both have their eyes closed, close to drifting off together. Marceline always loved the quiet moments like this, they were few and far apart with how much time Bonnie had to spend in her throne and about her kingdom. She felt herself beginning to drift whenever Bonnie's voice pulls her back to consciousness.

"You know we have to keep each other a secret, right?" Bonnie murmurs quietly. Marceline's chest tightens and she sighs. Of course she knew. She didn't like to talk about it, but she couldn't let Bonnie know.  
"Yup, our love is locked up pretty tight, Bon." Marceline kisses the top of Bonnie's head, and she hears Bonnie giggle slightly. She shifts in Marceline's arms and seems to tighten up slightly.

"You know...I really don't like it being a secret. I just wish the kingdom was more accepting with it, I mean I'm not a queen, they can't expect me to wed and have tons of children! It's too much pressure..."   
Bonnie sighed and sat up slowly. Marceline was looking away, it hurt too much to hear all this. She knew Bonnie was going to leave her someday for a prince, but she didn't want to think about that. Her heart was overflowing and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. Bubblegum stared at her lover, shocked to see such emotion. It was definitely a rare sight to see the vampire queen cry, and it always broke Bonnie's heart. She gently cupped Marceline's face in her hands and gently turned her neck so that she was looking at her. Marceline's eyes shifted away and Bonnie sighed quietly.

"Marceline...please look at me." She stroked her cool face gently with her thumb, and the vampire seemed to purr, slowly shifting her gaze to Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie wiped away the tears coming down Marceline's face, her own heart starting to plunge into sadness. She inhaled and smiled as softly as she could.

"Marceline, I love you. I...I really do. No matter how many calculations I do, there's just no way I can put into numbers or words what I feel for you. I know that sounds really dumb, but...I love you so much."   
Bonnie blushed and looked away, embarrassed. It wasn't often that she opened up about anything deep either. Marceline smiled a real, genuine Cheshire grin and hugged Bonnie tightly. Bubblegum gasped in surprise, but returned the embrace. Marceline swung her lovers legs around her hips and put her hands on Bubblegum's face, pulling her close.

"I love you with my heart, Bonnibel..." She whispered with urgency. She pulled Bubblegum into a passionate kiss, feeling the sun slowly slip away. She could see the beginnings of a full moon coming on, and she pulled away from Bubblegum, giving her a sheepish grin. Bonnie giggled and rubbed Marceline's arms. She stared at Marceline and bit her lip.

"Marcy...may I ask a question?" Marceline nodded and Bonnie shifted uncomfortably.

"I...I want you to bite me. I want to know what it feels like to be..." Bonnie couldn't quite put it into words, but Marceline stroked her shoulders back, causing her to moan in delight.

"I never thought you'd ask, Bon..." Marceline's heart hammered. She'd longed to taste Bubblegum, to feel the sweet and sticky pink coat her tongue and slip down her throat. She licked her lips in delight, feeling her need to feed suddenly spike.

"Just breathe and try to stay relaxed," Marceline mumbled as she kissed Bonnie again, inviting her tongue into Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie moaned and closed her eyes, returning her lover's urgency. After a good minute, Marceline pulled away, leaving a red faced Bonnie huffing and massaging her lover's hips. Marceline slowly kissed her way down to the crook of Bonnie's neck, getting excited at the heat radiating from her skin. She grazed her tongue across the surface of Bonnie's neck, making sure to cover the surface with sticky saliva. Bonnie moaned and whimpered quietly, moving her hands into Marceline's hair and digging in. Marceline grazes Bonnie's skin with her teeth, making Bonnie gasp.

"Are you ready?" Marceline murmurs, kissing Bonnie's neck.

Bonnie whimpers back a hushed yes and Marceline shifts her knee between her lover's legs, rubbing carefully. After she gets Bonnie moaning for a good few seconds, she quickly bites into her sweet skin, feeling Bonnie's body jump and a sweet gasp escape her mouth. It felt like a needle plunging deep into her skin, but Bonnie loved it, she could feel her body shivering at the sudden pain and she could feel her body heating up rapidly. She gently rubbed against Marceline's knee and groped for her hand to give her more relief.  
Marceline felt Bonnie's hand on hers and clutched it, she couldn't believe how good Bonnie tasted. She was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted and it left a tingly feeling in her mouth. She didn't want to let go, but she slowly pulled away, licking the excess blood away from Bonnie's new wound. Bonnie pulled Marceline's hand up her skirt, making her massage her stomach. Marceline pulled away and smiled at   
Bonnie.  
"So, how did it feel?" She asked slyly, pulling Bonnie's hand away and putting her hands on her hips, pulling at Bonnie's shirt.

"No questions now, please Marceline, I..." Bonnie blushed and pulled at Marceline's tank top.  
Marceline purred in delight and pulled Bonnie's shirt off, tossing it away from her. Bonnie quickly tore Marceline's tank top off, and she reached for the clasp on Marceline's bra, pulling it off with ease. The vampires breasts jiggled slightly and Bonnie kneaded them softly, rubbing her nipples until she could feel them getting hard. Marceline groaned, pulling at Bonnie's bra, wanting to give her the same treatment. Bonnie allowed the vampire to slip her bra off, and gasped at the sudden pinch Marceline gave her nipples. Marceline licked at her lover's breast savagely, sucking on them hurriedly, biting Bonnie's nipples. Bonnie arched back, panting. She was so wet and so hot that she couldn't stand it and she yanked her underwear off, pleading silently for the vampire to touch her. Marceline moaned and moved her hand down Bonnie's body, taking her two fingers and massaging her lover's vagina softly, feeling the hot stickiness seep slowly onto her fingers. Bonnie moans and grinds into Marceline's fingers, diving into Marceline's neck, kissing hurriedly. Marceline purrs approvingly and massages her lovers clit slowly with a passionate pulse. Bonnie moans and feels her hips pushing into Marceline's hand.

"Faster, please..." Bonnie pleads, feeling the vampire's cool fingers plunge inside of her, pumping slowly. Marceline slowly moves her fingers faster, feeling the hot juices slip slowly down her fingers, Bonnie's muscles tightening around her fingers. Marceline dives her free hand into her pants, unable to wait any longer, trying to give herself some relief. She hears Bonnie moan sharply and exhale heavily.

"I'm, oh god, I'm going to…!" Bonnie shouts, moaning and feeling electricity pour through her body as Marceline leads her into an explosive orgasm. Marceline slowly pulls her fingers out and sucks on them, quickening her pace to try and cum, but Bonnibel pulls her hands away and holds them above her head. Marceline moans angrily, her body hot with need. Bonnie kisses her and starts kissing her way down her body, pulling the vampires jeans off and rubbing at the hot mound in her panties. Bonnie huffs and looks into the Vampire's eyes.

"Just tell me what feels good," Bonnie whispers as she pulls her panties away and dives her head between Marceline's legs, licking her way up Marceline's vagina. Marceline gasps in shock, pressing her hands into Bonnie's hair. She can feel Bonnie's tongue graze her clit, and she huffs, bucking her hips slightly.  
"A...a little lower..." Marceline manages to mumble, and Bonnie's tongue moves down, a little too low. Marceline groans and presses her hands into Bonnie's hair.  
"A bit h-higher..." and then Bonnie's tongue hits her sweet spot, making Marceline jump.  
"Ah! Right there! Quickly, unh...please, don't stop," the vampire pleads hurriedly, sweat slowly running down the side of her head.  
Bonnie licks deeply and quickly, her in adept tongue growing tired from all the exertion, but her need to please Marceline was far too high to make her stop or slow down. Marceline shook from the pleasure and moaned quietly, feeling her thighs tighten around Bonnie’s head and a final jerk with her hips, Marceline’s pleasure came to a climax, and she sighs deeply. Marceline gently pulls Bonnie towards her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Bonnie snuggles into Marceline, smiling.   
“Hey Bon…you do know that we’re completely naked and out in the open, right?” Marceline whispers, kissing the top of her head and chuckling to herself. Bonnie shifts and laughs, burying her head into Marceline’s arms.   
“Well…I guess the secret’s out if we get caught.”   
Tonight, that was a risk Bubblegum was willing to take.


End file.
